My Best Friend's Fiancee
by ItsAllWrite
Summary: Austin has finally found the perfect girl. The problem? It's his best friend's fiancee
1. Save Me

Austin Moon definitely was not the kind of person to attend a wedding to enjoy the romantic aspect of it. No, he much rather enjoyed the bets he would propose with his buddies to see who could sleep with the hottest bridesmaid. Well that and the free drinks.

So when one of Austin's childhood friends invited him to his wedding, well how could he say no? It was another opportunity to land a hot piece of ass in the sack and enjoy some drunken laughs with his boys. Especially if it was with his friends Dez and Dallas. While Dez was a serious drunk who liked to deeply reflect on all the issues occurring in the world, Dallas was the kind of drunk who would hysterically cry about anything.

And besides, he had been on tour for over a year. It was time to go home.

He packed his suitcase with his best suit and tie and another weeks worth of clothes, a box of condoms under neath. He had talked to Elliot on the phone after receiving the invitation and he had asked him to come and help prepare for the special day.

_"C'mon please. You can even come to the bachelor party if you come early. Strippers, drinks, and poker! Your favorite things," he had persuaded._

_"Hmm. I'm not sure if I'm still thoroughly convinced," Austin joked. _

_"And the house is literally on the beach. You can be there anytime you want. Please."_

_"Okay. Stop begging, I'll be there next week."_

* * *

**Eight days until the wedding**

Austin searched around the packed LAX airport for Elliot, finally finding his friend holding a poster board with the words "Austin Moon," written and covered in glitter. Of course he would make this a way of putting his arts and crafts skills to work.

"Not loving the girly sign, dude," Austin greeted, giving his friend a quick hug.

"You know you love it," he replied, taking his suitcase and walking him to his car parked outside. He couldn't stop talking about the wedding on the way over. How amazing the band he hired was and how the food was spectacular.

"And when you meet Ally,I know you're gonna love her," he gushed.

_Yeah right._ Elliot didn't exactly have a history of being a good judge of character. His past girlfriends had included cheaters, gold diggers, and psychos who stalked him 24/7. In fact, he had sworn off dating for years so the news of his engagement came as a big surprise. And he had only been with this girl for about three months. Why the rush?

Elliot pulled into the garage of the beach house. It was a two story tall house with color stained glass windows and dream catchers hanging on the porch. It gave Austin this calm vibe and he immediately fell in love with how relaxing the house seemed. Plus, it was right on the beach. It was perfect.

He received a quick tour from Elliot, greeted his parents, and then went to his guest room to unpack. It had a gorgeous ocean view from his window and the thought of just running into the waves excited him. Unpacking could wait.

He rushed downstairs and went directly to the waves, feeling the cold sensation on his legs as the waters crashed. He had missed this feeling of serenity and freedom while he was away on tour. Don't get him wrong, he loved meeting his fans and performing but the simple moment of being with his loved ones topped all of that. Sure there was texting and video chatting ,but it wasn't the same.

He decided after a while that it would be best to get back to his house since he had left unannounced and left his phone in his bedroom. Austin turned back towards the direction of the beach house but caught a glimpse of a girl trying to get out of foldable beach chair. He rushed over, trying to keep himself from laughing at the sight of the petite brunette struggling. He grabbed onto the chair, helping her maneuver out of it.

"I don't want to sound judgmental ,but if that's how you think you properly sit on a beach chair, I'm sorry to say you've been doing it wrong all these years," he smirked.

"For your information wise guy, that chair attacked me," she defended, fixing her hair.

"Did it now?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, frustrated at how he was laughing at her, "Stop laughing at me!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm the one who saved you from the attack of the beach chair. You should be thanking me," he pointed out.

She pouted her lips and crossed her arms, finally giving in. "Fine. Thank you handsome stranger for saving me."

He shrugged. Handsome? Did she really just say that? He stared at her, finally noticing how beautiful she was. Her eyes were big and brown and her hair flowed perfectly onto her shoulders. She was different somehow.

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to refer to you as stranger," she teased, breaking the silence.

"Hey! I thought I was 'handsome stranger'," Austin added.

"Seriously," she laughed, "Tell me."

"Austin Moon," he told her, taking his hand out so she could shake. "And yours,pretty stranger? Or am I just going to refer to you as that?"

"It's Ally. Ally Dawson," she blushed, taking his hand. Their eye contact stayed on each for a moment. A long, paused moment in time. Just the two of them  
with their hands interlocked and their gaze set firmly upon each other. They released after a while, both of them blushing and not knowing what to say. Just as Austin was going to suggest to her the idea of maybe grabbing dinner later ,someone came and interrupted.

"Well I see you've two already met," Elliot laughed.

"You two know each other," Austin asked, confused as to how Elliot knew her.

"Sort of," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist,"Austin, this is my fiancée, Ally."

* * *

**It's been years since ARS has been updated but I just haven't found my inspiration for it. This however popped into my head and I haven't been able to get out so here you go, another fanfic.**

**You can expect an update for both fics on Fanfiction Fridays.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Love always, Julia**


	2. Piano

Austin looked from Elliot to Ally, his heart dropping down to his stomach. Ally Dawson, this quirky, beautiful, woman he had just met was the same Ally that Elliot was going to marry? Elliot was so boring and she seemed fun and easy going. How the hell had managed to get her? And most importantly, why hadn't he met her first?

"Ally, this is my friend Austin from Miami. The musician," Elliot told her.

"Oh," she said, sounding a bit disappointed as she looked at me and then back at her feet. She had been avoiding hisgaze ever since Elliot had arrived. "I think I'm going to go back home and get ready for dinner," she quipped, removing Elliot's hand from her waist and walking quickly to the beach house.

"So what do you think about Ally," Elliot asked anxiously, his face glowing.

"She seems nice," Austin answered. Nice? She was more than nice. She was gorgeous and funny and seemed like the most amazing person to ever walk Earth and he had only had a five minute interaction with her. But telling Elliot that wouldn't really be appropriate, would it?

When they went back to the house, they found Ally setting the dinner table while Elliot's mom was taking lasagna out of the oven. Austin sat across from Elliot and Ally, with his mom sitting next to him and his dad sitting at the end of the table.

He would have enjoyed dinner more if he didn't have to sit through conversations about wedding plans. It also came up in a conversation that they had met years before at an arts and crafts camp when they were eleven and then ran into each other while grocery shopping. How boring. Who else could say that they met while helping a girl get out of a dysfunctional beach chair?

Austin excused himself quickly after dinner, saying he was tired from the plane ride and needed to rest. He stripped down to his boxers. And jumped into bed, hoping to sleep away any desire to be with Ally.

* * *

**Seven days until the wedding**

It didn't work.

Throughout the night he had had dreams about Ally and him strolling the beach and kissing among other things. Austin wasn't the type of guy to like his friend's girls ,but he couldn't help the way he felt about Ally. He had felt an instant attraction for her and it seemed to him that it wasn't going away any time soon.

Austin shot up from bed, deciding to clear his mind the best way he knew how. Writing. He remembered Elliot mentioning there was a music room on his tour of the house, but it was Ally's special room and no one ,but her could enter. Considering however that it was 5 A.M. and everyone else was still asleep, he didn't see the harm in going there and writing some music.

He put on his sweatpants and a zip up hoodie and went downstairs as quietly as possible, opening the door that was painted red. Behind the door he found the most amazing music room. There were instruments lined up against one of the walls with a small recording booth across from it. In the middle there was a grand piano and on the farthest wall the quote "Music is life" was painted in black, which made it pop out from the blue walls.

He closed the door behind him and sat at the piano bench, stroking the keys gently one by one. Although he now mostly played the guitar, the first instrument he learned to play was the piano and it held a special place in his heart. It was what first opened his world to music and songwriting. He sat at the piano, playing with the keys when a melody came into his head. He sang it over and over ,so he wouldn't forget, rushing all over the place to find somewhere to write the notes. Austin finally came across a red notebook, with a big 'A' woven into the front cover, he opened it up to the last page and quickly wrote it down,relieved that he hadn't forgotten it.

"What are you doing with my book," he heard behind him, followed by Ally, running to the piano where he was and snatching the book away from his hands.

"I swear I just needed somewhere to write my ideas for a new song," he explained, putting his hands up in defense, "I didn't read anything."

Ally studied him closely before finally giving it a rest and putting the book back into the hidden compartment in the piano bench. Why was she so worried that he had read her book? Was she a murderer or something and had revealed everything into the little leather book? Or maybe it was just her planning for a murder. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out.

He sat down next to her on the piano bench, not really knowing what to say anymore. Things had been awkward since yesterday and he didn't really know how to approach the topic without offending her. He couldn't exactly say, "Hey, so why were you flirting with me if you're engaged? Was it just a casual thing like, you do you do this with other guys ,too?"

No. Instead he asked, "So...about yesterday...," which wasn't really a question ,but he didn't want to finish off badly.

"Yeah," she answered nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I...I don't know why I did that. I promise that's never happened before and it wasn't my intention to lead you on."

"But you did anyways."

Ally pursed her lips. "I know. It's just...I don't even know what it was. Something just came over me, I guess. But I want to apologize for that. Really, I'm sorry. You were so nice to me and I was flirting with you when I know I shouldn't have. I'm getting married in a week for heaven's sake!"

The words stabbed Austin through heart. _Getting married in a week_. It shouldn't bother him. He should be happy for his friend ,but he just couldn't anymore because Ally wasn't supposed to be with him. He knew if she had met him first instead of Elliot, things would be different. She'd realize that he was worth a chance.

"So what were you working on," she asked him, obviously and desperately trying to change the subject.

"Umm, not really anything in particular," he replied, handing her the piece of paper he had torn out, "I just write when I want to clear my hand and this popped into my head.

"Wow, this is really good," she said, almost shocked, reading over the paper. She set it down on the bench and began to play the melody ,but added a piece to it after, quickly grabbing the pencil and adding it. He looked over to her, surprised that she had come up with that ,so quickly. "You don't mind if I help you, right?"

Austin nodded "no" and added something after her part. They did that for a while, not really communicating through words ,but through the music. He'd shove her a bit playfully when she was in the way and she'd shove him back. Her smile after doing so wouldn't last very long ,but Austin would still be able to get a glimpse of it. God, it was beautiful.

While they both played the song at the same time, their hands accidentally touched each other's ,but neither of them moved. He had no idea how she felt,but Austin got this amazing feeling by the simple touch of her hands on his that was indescribable. It was much more than fireworks or butterflies. It was something special.

They stared at each other, neither of them speaking or saying a word ,just staring. He swore she was moving closer to him and his breathing was becoming heavier by the second. He knew she felt something for him. Why didn't she just admit it? Their lips were inches apart from each other when-

"Ally," Elliot called, from outside, knocking on the door before coming inside. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"Hi sweetie," Austin told him, earning a chuckle from Ally and a glare from Elliot.

"I was talking to Ally," he said, not amused. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, the lips that Austin would be kissing if he wouldn't have interrupted.

Austin hated this. And he hated himself for hating this. Why couldn't he just let his friend be happy? Elliot wasn't a bad guy. If anything he had always been there for him when he needed it. So why was Austin trying so hard to get Ally to admit her feelings for him and call off the wedding? Austin excused himself to his bedroom.

Being here for six more days was going to be a lot more challenging.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the support I've already received! It means more to me than you'll ever know.**

**On a different note, I just made a Tumblr where I'll answer all your questions, post anything related to my fics, keep you guys updated and a lot more ,so if you want go to: itsallwrite . tumblr . com**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Cross That Line

**Six days until the wedding**

Austin had spent the rest of his day yesterday in his room, only coming out to use the restroom, shower, and get food. He'd only run into Ally once the remainder of the day and things between them were even more awkward than before.

He knew that if Elliot wouldn't have interrupted they would have kissed, maybe even more. At first he had believed Ally when she had told him she was just simply "caught up in the moment" ,but there was no doubt in his mind that she had feelings for him ,too. She couldn't just ignore that sort of tension.

Elliot had come into Austin's room last night and asked him if he was fine. He had of coursed lied and said he was ,stating he was just nervous about fulfilling the duties of best man. That was when Elliot had remembered that there were going to be ballroom lessons.

"I'm not the best dancer and neither is Ally ,so we signed up for a one-time class to prepare for our first dance," Elliot had explained, "but I'd appreciate it if you came along and gave us pointers."

And that's how Austin was now being dragged into this tiny, graffiti filled dance studio in the downtown area. The neighborhood gave him the creeps and he felt like he was going to be a victim of a drive-by shooting or something around those lines.

He followed Elliot and Ally inside the building, gagging at the sight of them walking side by side with Elliot's hand wrapped around her side. The room was 16 ft x 16 ft, with hardwood floors and the walls covered in ceiling to floor windows. It was definitely nicer on the inside than it was on the outside.

They had waited around for the instructor for about twenty minutes before deciding to call to discover that there was a traffic jam and she wouldn't make until about an hour or so. Austin saw it as a blessing in disguise. Finally he could go back home to continue hiding in his room from Ally ,but Elliot saw it as an opportunity for him to get ahead.

"Why don't you just teach us," he suggested, taking out his iPod and connecting it to the speakers he had brought along. Austin groaned, trying to think of any excuse to get out of it ,but he noticed Ally's hopeful look on her face and he couldn't say no.

The song they had chosen for their first dance, "Cross that Line" by Joshua Radin began to play through the speakers. Austin had only heard the song once and had never considered it to be used at wedding. But really listening to it for the first time now and seeing Ally,he realized how beautiful it was. The lyrics were about how the singer didn't believe they would really last and a part of him still doesn't believe it ,but he tells his love how much he loves her and how he would do anything for her. That's exactly how he felt about Ally.

The song began once again and this time Ally and Elliot partnered up ,but unlike the song, their dance was very ungraceful. They stepped on each other's feet and bumped heads so many times into the first minute of the song, Austin had to stop it before the train wreck got worse.

"Watch me," he told Elliot, taking Ally's hand into his. "May I have this dance," he asked her.

She giggled and nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder and resting her other hand in his. Austin wrapped his arm around to the small of her back, looking soulfully into her eyes.

"Partner dancing," he began, "to make it work you have to have a connection. Don't pay attention to your feet or anyone else. Only to your partner. Then...the steps will come to you."

The music began to play and Austin guided Ally, never losing eye contact and following his own advice. Making it as if she was the only person in the room. It seemed right somehow to be dancing with her like this to this song. He didn't even knew there was a missing puzzle piece but being with her like this made him realize that he needed her. All his life he thought that being famous would make him happy and when finally did become famous, he realized he still wasn't completely happy. He knew something was missing.

Now he knew that thing was Ally.

If Elliot hasn't cut into the dance, declaring he knew how to dance now, Austin would have spent the entire day lost in Ally's eyes with his arms around her and moving to the music.

"I have to go," Austin told them abruptly, "See you guys at dinner."

"But we just got here," Ally told him, following him outside.

"I'm sorry ,but I can't do this anymore," he told her, walking outside and leaving her with unanswered questions. He hailed a cab and went to the beach, spending the afternoon sitting by the water watching the waves come and go. There were a few people every once in a while that asked for his picture or autograph ,but after getting what they wanted they were on their way.

At around five or so Austin decided it would be a good time to go back home. It wasn't fair to have left Ally and Elliot alone after he had promised to go help them out. He began to walk back home when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that," he said, looking down at noticing the same pretty brown eyes he had been dreaming about all day, "Oh...Ally."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Woops! Sorry for the cliffhanger! ****But an update is coming sooner than you expect. **

**The song "Cross That Line" is really beautiful. If you haven't heard it, you can go to my Tumblr (itsallwritefans) and I'll have the download link for you there :)**


	4. If The Dress Fits

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Even my silent readers: thank you for being here!**

**For the reviewer who asked about a chapter in Ally's POV, I'm saving that for a very special chapter. (You won't be disappointed, I pinky promise!)**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Austin's breath began to get heavier as Ally inched closer to him, her nervous facial expression worrying him even more. Whatever she had to say to him couldn't be that bad, could it? He hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. She on the other hand had been the one to begin the flirting and she was the one who got his heart racing every time he looked at her and then made him feel guilty afterwards.

Yes, it was all her fault.

"I'm listening," he told her, acting more confident than he truly was. Whatever she had to say to him, he wanted to hear. There was almost nothing he couldn't handle.

"Elliott told me he's one of your best friends and he's worried about how you've been acting. I feel that maybe it's because of us," she told him. Yes, it was because deep down she knew as much as he did that they were meant for each other. They were meant to be given a chance.

"And considering that Elliot and I will be married a long time, I want to get to know you better. What do you say about coming to my dress fitting tomorrow?"

What. He had gotten all his hopes up of her finally admitting her feelings to be invited to see her try one her wedding dress? A wedding dress that she'd be nbwearing to a ceremony with the wrong person.

Was she crazy?

"Sure," he gulped, faking a smile. He was crazier. "That sounds...fun."

She smiled widely at him, satisfied with his answer and then she rushed back home to tell Elliot the news. He told Austin later that night that he didn't have to go ,but he insisted. A part of him couldn't help but feel that this was his chance to getting closer to her. And then maybe, just maybe, his little glimmer of hope would come back.

* * *

**Five Days until the wedding**

Austin walked behind Ally as she led him through the door of the tiny bridal shop where she had bought her dress. The place, called something around the lines of "Mimi's Marriage Essentials." A small elderly woman came to greet Ally, giving her a big hug then leading her to a dressing room.

Austin sat down at one of the chairs provided in the waiting room and munched on n a chocolate chip cookie one of the sales clerk had offered him. He tapped his foot away, anxiously waiting for Ally to come out of the dressing room. It seemed like hours (but really only 15 minutes) when she finally emerged out of the room in her gown and Austin's jaw dropped at the sight.

The dress' top part was covered in crystals and just at the waist there was a sash that crossed both ways, creating an hour glass figure. Ally looked like a princess.

"What do you think," she asked, biting her lip and judging herself in the mirror, turning from side to side.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Austin gasped, not really realizing what he had just admitted to her ,but not caring. In his mind images of Ally and him stirred through his mind and that was all he could focus on.

"You're just saying that," she blushed.

"I am saying that," he told her, moving to her and taking her hands in his, "I'm saying that because it's true. You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." He kissed her hands and smiled at her, feeling butterflies at the radiant smile that Ally gave back.

She hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer at the waist. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It was home.

Austin unattached himself, telling her that he'd go get an assistant to help her out of the dress, suggesting first that he'd help her out himself ,to which Ally just smacked his arm and laughed. After finding someone, he made his way back to Ally ,but not before she was able to see him in view. Ally was talking to another customer there, sharing details about their weddings.

"Well whoever he is, he's lucky to be getting you as a wife," she told Ally.

"Yeah," Ally sighed happily,"His name is Austin."

Wait. Did she just...

"Elliot! I meant Elliot. Why would I say Austin? That's ridiculous," she laughed nervously and over dramatically, scaring the woman away.

Shit.

Ally had just admitted she liked Austin.

* * *

**The link to Ally's wedding dress is in my bio for those who want to see the real thing.**

**Please go out and share this story on Twitter or Tumblr or whatever you guys use. If you do, tell me and I'll follow you wherever you want :)**

**I love you guys soooo much!**


	5. Plus Three

Austin held back his squeal of excitement , running outside the store before he revealed to Ally that he had heard her. Obviously he just couldn't tell her he knew because then she would just deny it and worse ,distance herself from him. No, Austin had to be smart about this. He had to get her to admit her feelings on her own. That was the only way and quite frankly the impossible way considering how stubborn she was.

For now just knowing that she felt the same way was enough for him because that meant he had an actual chance to win the girl of his dreams. He waltzed back inside the shop, quickly scanning the room for Ally and finding her at the cash register paying for her dress. He smiled at the way she laughed at something a sales associate had told her, losing himself in the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she threw her purse on, taking her dress in both of her hands.

"I'll help you with that," he said, rushing over to her and taking it from her hands.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, giving him a tiny smile and then placing her sight on the ground ,trying her best to avoid his gaze. Austin noticed this quickly, wondering if she felt awkward around him now because of her slip of the tongue. He wasn't being to obvious that he knew ,right? He wasn't acting weird or eager around her?

"So your friend is coming over tomorrow," she asked him quietly once they were in the car. He looked over to her and chuckled, happy that she had finally broken the silence.

"Umm yeah," he answered,turning on the car and pulling it out of the parking lot and onto the road, "Dez and Dallas. I've known Dez said kindergarten and Dallas since the seventh grade. We met Elliot in high school and its been the four of us ever since."

"That sounds amazing," she sighed, sounding almost disappointed.

"What," he asked,curious at her sudden change in mood.

"No it's just that it's amazing how you're all still friends. I've only had one friend in my entire life, Trish. She's arriving tomorrow ,too for the wedding. You've had a group of people to rely on your entire life. It was always just me and Trish. No one ever liked me."

"That's crazy," Austin replied, "How could anyone not like you. You're beautiful and smart and talented." He stopped himself before he listed every quality he liked about her and just took time to look over at her and notice her biting back a smile and blushing cheeks.

"And you don't just have Trish now," he finished, pulling into the garage of the house, "You have me."

She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to place a sweet, lingering kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for everything." She got out if his car, leaving with him with the desire to want more of her kisses. He gently ran a hand over his cheek, missing the presence of her lips on them.

* * *

**FOUR DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

Dez and Dallas had called the night before to let Elliot know that their flight would be landing in at six am and once again Austin was left to do the work since Elliot had to be getting ready for his job at that time. He was an art teacher for one of the local high schools and had been teaching there for just two years. He didn't really talk about his job except for times when teenagers would ask ridiculous things.

Austin threw his hand over the snooze button of his alarm clock, stretching out of bed and throwing on a hoodie and some sneakers. He wouldn't be up at five in the morning for just anyone but he would be up even earlier to see Dez and Dallas. He hadn't seen either of them in person in months and he was excited to have the gang back together again , even if it was just for a couple of days. He also didn't have anyone to talk to about his "Ally problem" and as quirky as they both were , they had always given him great advice.

The airport was surprisingly empty compared to the usual crowded area that always waited him. He sat down at a bench ,watching the news channel from the TV the airport had set up ,but not being able to hear any dialogue because of the loud surroundings. As I was trying to make out what the anchorman was saying, he felt a sudden punch on either side of me on my arms. He turned around and saw Dez smiling at him widely like he always did ,and Dallas laughing too hard at something that wasn't even the least bit funny.

"Hey guys," Austin greeted them, getting up from his seat and fist bumping each of them. He caught them up with everything that was going on while he walked them to his car. Well almost everything. He decided it would be best to talk to them about Ally later after they had settled into the house. It was after all early in the morning and they both looked exhausted.

"So when's the bachelor party," Dallas asked eagerly, jumping into the back of the car.

"Two days," Austin replied, thinking about the night he had come for in the first place, even though Ally was the reason he had stayed. While a long night of poker, drinking, and strippers usually excited him, he couldn't help ,but feel that going would mean he was cheating on his feelings for Ally. Maybe he would find a way to be able to sneak out of the party without anyone noticing before the dancers arrived.

They made it home ,finding Elliot just getting ready to leave for work and Ally making some pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen. "I'll come home for my lunch period and catch up with you guys," he had said to them, and then he was off to work. While Dallas went off to his guest bedroom, Dez and Austin stayed behind in the kitchen with Ally ,both eagerly waiting for pancakes.

"You guys do realize that these pancakes are for me and my friend, Trish ,right," she asked them, flipping the pancake over onto its other side.

"Fine by me," Austin asked, going around the other side of the island to where the stove was and standing next to Ally, "My pancakes are better than yours anyways." He bumped his hip against her and pushed her out of his way, taking the bowl of pancake mix away from her and pouring some into his own pan.

"Oh really," she retorted , jokingly, pushing him back into his original spot. "Well we'll see about that."

It was then decided that they would each make pancakes without telling Dez who made which and he would then decided whose was better. After mixing and tossing and making the entire house smell like the inside of an I-Hop restaurant, they each placed a plate in front of Dez to which he ultimately decided that one on the blue plate was a lot better than the one on the red.

"Ha! In your face," Austin laughed, starting his own victory dance.

"Whatever," Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

Just then a loud "Guess who's in LA ," came ringing through the doorway, followed by a petite Latina with curly brown locks. She was dressed just as if she were going to the beach with a loud Zebra print bathing suit and neon pink shorts. Ally yelled in excitement, running over to her and squeezing her tightly.

"You're here," she yelled, hugging her again. "You guys, this is my best friend Trish," Ally introduced to Austin and Dez. While Austin gave her a simple wave and "Hey," Dez walked right up to her with big eyes and a bright smile, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Dez. Nice bathing suit. Interesting fact about Zebras: did you know that their ears show their mood," he rambled quickly ,to which Trish completely ignored his question and responded with, "You're that weirdo from the plane who kept asking for more peanuts and kept shoving them in your pants, aren't you?"

"Yup," he replied eagerly, sticking in a hand and taking out a couple of packaged peanuts to show her. She gagged and took her suitcase upstairs with Ally trailing behind her, commenting about how great she looked and how excited she was about the wedding.

"Good I was hoping that would get rid of them," Dez told Austin relieved, throwing the peanuts onto the counter, "What the hell is going on with you and Ally," he asked him in a quiet shout.

"Whhaatt," Austin laughed, "Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends."

Dez raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, staring at Austin and waiting for him to admit something.

"Fine," Austin huffed in defeat, "I met Ally before I knew who she was at the beach and I fell for her. And then I found out who she was and I tried to not like her ,but I couldn't. She's just so amazing."

"Well it's obvious she likes you ,too," Dez quipped, sitting down on one of the stools and digging into some pancakes.

"Really," Austin asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Dez replied, his mouth full of food, "But if I were you I'd tell Elliot about your "little fling" before the wedding. It's the right thing to do."

"It'd kill him!"

"Yeah," Dez replied, "But if he finds out about this when it's too late, he'll kill _you_."

* * *

**Next chapter Ally's book will make a special appearance once again and it's going to bring lots of complications...**

**PLEASE Follow+Review+Favorite! **


	6. Lyrics

THREE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

Austin stayed up thinking all about what Dez had told him ,but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Why would he want break his friend's hearts and possibly ruin Ally's if her slip of the tongue really was just that? Before he revealed anything to Elliot, he needed Ally to tell him her feelings. Otherwise they would be in bigger complications than they were before.

He had tried to talk to her all day ,but every time he asked if they could talk she would find a way to get out of it , claiming she needed to go shopping with Trish for some bachelorette party things or she felt tired and wanted to go take a nap. It was a never ending list of excuses with her and Austin began to feel like she was avoiding him.

"It's a for sure sign that she likes you," Dez had whispered to him after dinner. Austin wanted to fill in Dallas on what was going on but he was known for gossiping big secrets and he didn't want to risk it.

Austin planned how he was going to get Ally by herself ,so he could speak to her ,but he immediately dismissed those plans once Elliot told him how he and Ally were going to spend their last peaceful day as an engaged couple at the beach ,considering the next day would be the bachelor party, then the dinner rehearsal, and finally the wedding.

And it was because of that ,that Austin needed to make his move quickly. In three days Ally would be walking down the aisle to begin her life with someone they both knew wasn't right for her. Austin needed to be with Ally, not only for the benefit of his happiness ,but for hers ,too.

Dallas and Dez had gone to town do some sight-seeing ,so the only people that were in the house were him and Trish ,who had announced the day prior that she was planning to sleep the entire day and was currently keeping those plans. It isn't until a house is completely silent that you realize how loud the activities you do everyday actually are. Austin was too afraid to eat, walk, or play his guitar in fear that it would wake up Trish and she would unleash the same fiery wrath she had revealed last night when Dez accidentally spilled his soda on her skirt. Austin was starting to believe that maybe a way to get Ally would be for Trish to put in good word for him and he didn't want to be on her bad side.

It was then that he remembered that the one place where he could do anything without anyone hearing a thing would be Ally's music room. The soundproof walls that Ally had installed to keep anyone from hearing her music would be his savior from boredom. He snuck inside the room, settling down on the piano bench and writing music on his piano.

He had never really been able to write a song ,or at least a well written song, on his own ,but ever since he'd met Ally it was like inspiration oozed out of him. Lyrics about love seemed to pour on to paper and Austin for once felt proud about what he had come up with. He had written about three different songs and sent it to Mr. Starr, his record producer, who had told him they were going to be big hits. Austin was so used to singing song written for him ,but finally people were going to hear what he had to say.

Just as he was preparing to send off the finished song in an e-mail ,something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Ally's book. The red leather bound material taunting him as Ally's instructions of "Don't touch my book" went ringing in his ears. Why was she so secretive about it? Maybe the book had answers.

Before thinking about it twice ,he marched across the room ,grabbed the book, and turned to a random page, letting his eyes wander the writing from top to bottom. His jaw dropped as he read the lyrics.

_I know I shouldn't feel this way_  
_Don't want to be unfaithful_  
_But I can't help myself_  
_The way I want you_  
_Thought he was the one_  
_,but then you came into my life_  
_Made me question_  
_Whether this was really right_

_You're so different_  
_,but that's what's appealing_  
_So mysterious_  
_And I'm furious_  
_that you walked in and made me so_  
_So_  
_So unfaithful_

The song had been written two days after he had arrived, the day that he was teaching her how to dance for the wedding. He turned the page to read more lyrics.

_And all my friends say to give you a chance_  
_And I want to more than anything_  
_But doing that won't spare him from heart ache_  
_Now tell me what did he do to deserve it_

_But still I want you_  
_And I need you_  
_And I have to have you_  
_But I can't bring myself_  
_to coming through_

Those lyrics had been written yesterday according to the date. It made complete sense. Ally had talked to Trish about her problem and she had given her advice ,but she was still scared to leave Elliot. Ally didn't want anyone to read her journal because it reflected her true feelings and she didn't want it to show.

Austin tucked the book away in its original place ,rushing upstairs to where Trish was napping and knocked on her door loudly awaiting her reply.

"What do you want," she yelled ,her tone cranky and her hair a mess.

"I know Ally talked to you about us and I need you to help me call off the wedding," Austin told her, his voice sounding almost desperate. Trish looked at him with a shocked expression on her face ,both out of surprise that he knew about their heart-to-heart and also anger at his request.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed ,"You can't just barge into Ally's life and make decisions for her. The only one that can call off the wedding is her."

"But-"

"No Austin," she said ,the sound of her voice changing suddenly to a more calm and disappointed one ,"I know you care about Ally. She cares about you too. But you being around her constantly isn't making things easier for her. She has to realize what she wants on her own. You just need to back off right now ,okay?"

"I know what she wants," Austin gulped, his eyes burning and his hand clenching into a fist at his side "She wants me. I know she does. And if you won't help me, then I'll call off the wedding myself."

Austin pivoted his foot and walked away ,feeling a different stir of emotions in him. Anger at how Trish told him to back off. Disappointment that he truly was alone and his mission ,but hope that Ally would come to terms with her feelings and he would prove Trish wrong.

* * *

**Super short chapter ,but next chapter will be a long one ,so I'm just warning you guys now. **

**Only three chapters left!**

**Please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. (The more you review, the faster I update.) **


	7. Bachelor Party

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

When Elliot and Ally had arrived back from their day at the beach yesterday, their smiles lit up the room and even though Austin loved more than anything to see Ally smile, he couldn't forget the pain that came with it because it wasn't him that put it there. Austin and Trish lied when they asked if anything interesting had happened and they just went about their days. While everyone else was downstairs watching movies, Austin decided to go to bed early, a 10 hour sleep he was just waking up from.

The sound of laughter downstairs was what had woken him. He got up and threw on some jeans and a simple white T-shirt before going downstairs to join everyone else. They were all seated on the outside patio, laughing at something that Dez had just said. "Hey you guys," Austin greeted them ,taking the empty seat next to Ally and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning sleepy head," Ally laughed, grabbing him a plate and putting some waffles and bacon on it for him to eat. He smiled graciously at her as he took the plate from her hands.

"You ready for tonight, Elliot," Austin asked him, trying to make small conversation as he tried not to look at how amazing Ally's legs looked in the white summer dress she was wearing.

"Totally," he answered, fist bumping Dez and Dallas. Austin noticed a small hint of sadness in Ally's eyes ,but decided not to ask about it, instead asking her what her plans were for the night. Trish explained to him that they were just going to go out to eat and then rent some chick flicks and stay in for the night. Considering it was just Ally and Trish, it was understandable why they weren't going to make a big deal out of her bachelorette party.

* * *

Austin buttoned up his black shirt, giving himself one last self check in the mirror. The guys were all waiting for him downstairs to go to the club. The time had arrived and there was no way Austin could back out now. He could fake a headache but then the guys would call him a wuss. Or he could pretend something unexpected came up ,but then again that wasn't possible considering he was on vacation. Nope, there was no way out of it.

He went downstairs, said goodbye to Ally and Trish and got in the backseat of Elliot's car with Dez. He sat unusually quiet, tapping his fingers along to the rhythm of the music playing through the radio and tuning out the conversations that were going on. His friends noticed but didn't say anything ,instead talking about last night's basketball game.

Once they got to the club, Austin felt even worse than before. He felt his stomach grow into knots and the sight of the scantily clad woman in neon lights moving her leg up and down next to the equally bright "Wild Card" sign above the building made him want to barf. Excited. He should be excited ,but no ,he felt guilty. There was a group of guys lined up across the club, waiting desperately to get in. According to Elliot,this was one of the most exclusive hangout places and everyone wanted to get in.

Elliot led them in, giving the security guard his name before entering the building. The place was dark with only the the dim lights give off by some table lamps to guide them. They walked past booth after booth of men excitingly shouting at the women in lingerie in front of them before finally entering "The Bachelor Room." It was a large room behind velvet curtains that had a poker table in the back, a pool table, a fridge with beers, and a sofa that was placed right in front of a stage with a stripper pole.

"We get a private show tonight," Elliot told them, beaming proudly as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed them each a beer. If Austin was going to make it through the night, he was going to need something to down it quickly chugged the beer and grabbed another, sitting down at the poker table and waiting for Dallas to deal the cards. After an hour or so, the lights of the room began blinking on and off and they all made their way over to the sofa, waiting for the stripper to come out.

"The name's Cassidy," she said in a sultry voice as she entered the room. It was a thin woman with her auburn hair in pin up curls. She was wearing a black bustier from what looked like an expensive lingerie collection and a very small skirt to match. She wore black "hooker heels" that laced up above her ankles and made it seem like her legs went on for miles. She was pretty, Austin admitted, but she had on way too much red lipstick and dark eyeliner. He preferred a girl with natural beauty ,like Ally. (Or was it that he just preferred Ally, all together?)

But the stripper wasn't for him after all, it was for Elliot and he seemed to enjoy her. She got on stage and began to do her routine to the sound of the sensual music in the background before she came down to begin her lap dance. It seemed as if she was approaching Elliot but last minute ,she began to walk towards Austin and before he knew it she was straddling him. Before thinking twice, he quickly got up and tossed her on the couch.

"What's wrong with you," he yelled at her, offended that she would even think about doing that to him.

"I'm sorry," she explained, baffled at his reaction ,"I thought you were-."

"Yeah well I'm not," he snarled, unknowingly sending a death glare to Elliot ,who was to entertained with their exchange to notice. "I'm out of here."

Austin picked up his leather jacket from the coat rack and marched outside ,hailing a taxi and ordering him to take him back to the house. The alcoholic effects of the five beers he had consumed were finally starting to settle in. And while Dez was a serious drunk and Dallas was an emotional drunk, Austin was much worse. He was an "adrenaline junkie" drunk that made every decision in the heat of the moment. It'd gotten him into trouble before but he was always to far in to notice what was going in before it was too late.

The taxi driver pulled up into the driveway and Austin paid him the $20 he owed him before going out. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. He knew going to the party was going to end up badly and now all he wanted to do was going inside, see Ally and go to sleep. He knocked again before Ally stepped out and opened it.

She looked so beautiful in her light pink nightgown and her hair styled to the side in a fishtail braid. "What are you doing back so soon," she asked, obviously concerned, "Where's everyone else?"

"I need to talk to you," Austin told her, pulling her outside and shutting the door. He looked at her deep brown eyes and felt mesmerized, as if he were in a trance or falling down a rabbit hole. He brought his hand to rest upon her cheek and with his other hand he pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head down and before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

It was everything he thought it would be and more. She tasted like popcorn and smelled like raspberries and her lips were so soft against his. He felt her hands move from her side to wrap around his waist. They both stopped to take a breath, opening their eyes to look at each other and take in everything that had happened.

"I thought you just wanted to talk," she told him breathlessly.

"Action speak louder than words," he smirked, trying to lean forward to kiss her again but this time she stopped him.

"We can't," she paused, "I'm getting married in two days ,Austin. And you're making me feel unsure about wanting to do it."

"It's a sign! If you were really meant to marry Elliot then nothing would make you doubt your marriage but this is! Stop trying to avoid me, Ally. Stop trying to avoid this."

He tried once again to kiss her ,just to convince her once more and to feel her against him but she pushed him away. This time instead of a verbal explanation she just shook her head and walked back inside, her head hung low and feet dragging on the floor.

Actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**My computer crashed so I had to re-write this chapter! SO sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it!**

**Please favorite, review, and follow.**

**Only two more chapters to go! :O**


	8. Running Away and Falling Apart

**Guess what you guys? It's my 16th birthday! (Seriously.) And I would absolutely love some reviews on this chapter. I miss the love...**

* * *

The scene kept replaying in his mind. The way Ally looked so beautiful and innocent. How he had felt when he had done to her what he had wanted to do since the first day he met her. As much as she denied it, he knew that she had surrendered to her feelings the moment she started kissing back. He could feel the way she eagerly pulled him close and even though she pushed him away ,there was a deeper reason she had done that. And Austin was set on finding out.

Everyone in the house was going nearly insane. With preparations for the dinner rehearsal that night and the wedding tomorrow in the afternoon ,no one even had time to use the restroom. If it wasn't making place cards it was arranging center pieces. If it wasn't double checking with every florist, musician, and caterer it was picking up relatives at the airport. Everyone was so busy and Austin knew it was bad time to talk to Ally. Instead he just stayed out of her way and helped out with the wedding by volunteering to pick up Ally's grandmother from the bus station.

"She's a tiny thing and she always has this filthy floral luggage bag with her, God knows why," Ally told him hastily, pushing him out the door.

He waited at the green bench at the end of the road, silently counting all the yellow cars that drove by before the bus finally arrived. Sixteen.

He saw person after person get off and make their way to their loved ones or go in the direction of the train station ,but there was no sign of Ally's grandmother. Finally, the last person to depart from the bus was a short old woman in a brown coat and her thin gray hair styled up in a bun. Surely enough, the infamous dusty floral bag was clutched in her hand and firmly by her side.

"Hey Ally's grandma," Austin said walking to her ,"I'm Ally's friend, Austin Moon and I'm going to take you to her house ,okay?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Loon," she laughed, giving him her suitcase and taking his arm as they crossed the street to his car. He didn't know if she had unintentionally call him 'Mr. Loon' ,but he decided not to question it. She chatted his ear off about her retiring home in Tampa and how some lady named Darlene Parker always cheated during Bingo games. Out of the entire conversation, only one thing caught his attention.

"You know when Ally told me she was going to marry Elliot I thought 'my darling could do so much better.' But I'm not one to judge. No one agreed with my marriage with my husband at first and that lasted 55 years!"

"Really," Austin asked curiously.

"I met Harry when I was fourteen years old. We were friends for two years before we began going steady. Our friends hated each other and they tried to break us up ,but we were too in love to listen and frankly, we were each other's best friends in the end."

Austin looked over at her in the passenger's seat to notice how happy she looked telling the story.

"When we turned eighteen we ran away together. All I had was him and this bag," she told me, patting it and causing a circle of dust to form up in the air. He smiled back at her and couldn't help but notice how Ally and her had the same eyes. Brown and shining ,but still lonely somehow.

He helped her out of the car and up the steps of the house ,but the entire house was in more chaos than before. No one had even noticed that Austin had been back with Grammy until she whistled and brought all the shouting to a stop.

"Grandma Aggie," Ally squealed, running to her and welcoming her in a warm embrace.

"Sweetheart, what's going on," she asked, the concern obvious in her voice. Ally's smile immediately disappeared and her look of anger came back.

"The florist cancelled," Ally wailed, going back to her state of panic.

Grandma Aggie just rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, there is no such thing as designer flowers. Just go down to the pharmacy and buy some bouquets." Austin chuckled at her comment and tried hard to ignore the death stare that Ally was sending his way. She instead excused herself to go talk to Elliot outside on the porch and looking from the glass doors, they both seemed upset about something. Something more than just flowers. Maybe pre-wedding jitters?

Elliot stormed off onto the beach and Ally marched back inside, arms crossed and face red with rage. Trish and Grandma Aggie followed her trail closely behind ,while Austin went to help Dez and Dallas set up the tables in the backyard for the wedding ceremony that would take place tomorrow.

"Wow, you really screwed up," laughed Dallas, placing the blue and gold centerpieces neatly on the tables. Austin looked at him with a confused look on his face ,but the understanding finally settled in.

Elliot knew about him and Ally. Everyone knew about Austin and Ally.

* * *

Austin sat at one of the tables set in the banquet hall, patiently waiting for the waiter to come with their food. Who knew rehearsal dinners were so boring? He sat with Trish, Dez, Dallas, and one of Ally's cousins, who by the way would not stop ranting about her breakup with her boyfriend. While Dallas listened intensely to the story for the eleventh time that night, Austin entertained himself by watching Dez and Trish argue back forth about which Zalien movie was the best.

Everyone else was just as bored as they waited for Elliot and Ally to arrive ,so they could start eating. Ever since the scene they had all seen from the porch in the morning, everyone was strangely quiet and time seemed to go on forever. The day itself had been tense and no one wanted to speak up in fear that it would cause even more problems. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off as everyone made their attention to the front doors where Ally and Elliot walked through arm in arm, fake smiles plastered on both their faces.

"Wow," Austin whispered to himself breathlessly.

Ally wore a tight red, strapless dress that cut right above the knee. Her heels made it seem like her legs went on for miles. Her makeup was a simple array of gray tones ,but she wore red lipstick that made Austin even more attracted to her lips. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a diamond ring on her left hand; the same ring that kept Austin and Ally apart.

Ally greeted her family as she made her way to the separate table reserved for her and Elliot. From Austin's view, it seemed like Elliot had whispered something very serious to Ally ,but she just seemed upset. Quickly, she got up from her seat, throwing her napkin on the table and walking furiously outside, her hands clenched into a fist on her side.

"I'll be back," Austin told the table, standing up and moving through the crowd to reach Ally. She was pacing back and forth, arms crossed and muttering something under her breath. He could tell she was shivering from the cool night breeze ,so he took off his coat and put it over her.

"Thanks," she chuckled for a second, right before whispering "Shit," her voice sharp and upset.

"What's wrong," Austin asked.

"This. All of this," she screamed, waving her arms in the air, right before crumbling to the floor. He knelt down next to her and just thought about what he was going to say next. He thought he was just going to let the words he wanted to say flow out of him ,but instead he found himself struggling. Austin heard her crying softly into her hands. He reached over to grab her hand.

"You deserve happiness. Complete happiness."

Ally finally turned to look at him through her tears. "You make me happy."

"You wrote a song," Austin said suddenly, "A really great song. Was it about.."

"You," she cut him off, clearly knowing what song he was referring to. "The song was about you. I've never been as inspired as I have until you showed up. And I know it's crazy ,but it's true. And I'm scared. We don't even know each other ,but I feel like...I don't know how to explain it."

"Run away with me," Austin told her, quietly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked at him, laughing, and shaking her head, "That's insane."

"Not as insane as marrying someone who you don't love. And I know you love me. And..I know that's scary because we haven't known each other for long...I'm scared ,too. But we can't keep hiding our feelings for each other when feelings like ours are so powerful."

Ally looked at him with bewildered eyes ,her lip quivering.

"So I'm going to ask you again," he told her in a whisper, drawing nearer to her, "Run away with me."

He felt her surrender. He _felt_ it; she was going to say yes. They were really going to do it: run away and be together. But just as suddenly as their romance had blossomed, it was all taken away. Someone pulled Ally up from the floor and Austin looked up to face the intruder. Elliot. Rage was written all over his face. And as much as Austin had hated to admit it, he had every right to be. Here he was confessing his love to someone who was supposed to be married tomorrow. Ally began to cry again as she turned to look to Elliot and then to Austin.

"You are not invited to the wedding," Elliot shouted, "I never want you near me or my wife ever again. And I want you out of my home. I want you gone." He took Ally's hand in his and began to walk back towards the direction of the reception hall.

Ally turned back once, horror on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

Austin really had screwed up.

* * *

**I was going to make this into a two part chapter ,but I decided to just put it all out there.**

**Now leave reviews for the birthday girl! (aka me.)**


End file.
